Free Twilight Plots
by nattikur cullen
Summary: Often, I think up plots that I'd like to see around but I either can't be bothered to write them or know I'll never get the chance to. So from now on I'm going to put them up here. More infomation inside. rated T to be safe
1. Free Twilight Plots

**FREE TWILIGHT PLOTS**

Yeah, so often I think up plots that I'd like to see around but I either can't be bothered to write them or know I'll never get the chance to. So from now on I'm going to put them up here.

To use one of these plots, please either comment or message me telling me which one you'd like to use and why. Unless I think you're totally undeserving, it is first come first serve.

* * *

My Plots Have Been Used By: (When you are given permission to use a plot, your name will go here.)

_Broken Hearted_ has been taken by .emmett..


	2. A New Volturi Leader

**A NEW VOLTURI LEADER**

Edward Cullen was rather tempted by the Volturi's offer to become one of them, so he decided to give it a try. His family understood and let him go his own way. Alice had already seen it and had warned everyone in advance, you see.  
Edward's power comes in very useful to the Volturi and he gets along with the leaders very well, and so he almost immeadiately becomes one of them. He becomes one of the most powerful vampires in the world, his eyes now a blood red.  
But what happens when a seventeen year old tourist named Isabella Swan ventures into his castle one day? Will Edward have the power to resist her or will he give in to the irrisistable lure of her blood? And why can't Edward read her mind? What on earth will happen to poor little Bella Swan?


	3. Broken Hearted

**BROKEN HEARTED** - _taken by .emmett  
_

OK. So it's based off the Taylor Swift song, White Horse.  
When Edward leaves in New Moon it's actually because he's going to Tanya. All those years of him saying he loved Bella were a lie. He's loved Tanya, always has. And now he can't be bothered with Bella. He leaves her and moves to live with his real love, Tanya, and the rest of his family go with.  
Bella isn't herself for the next few months. She's like a zombie. She couldn't believe that all this has happened to her. First she finds the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with, then he leaves her for someone else. She considers going to the Volturi and telling them how much she knows so that they'll kill her.  
Then suddenly the Cullens are back. Edward knocks on her door that Saturday, having only returned the day before, and begs Bella to take him back. He's very sorry, he tells her. He promises her that it is her who he loves, not Tanya, and he realises that now.  
"All I want is you. Do you love me?" He asked desperately, his eyes wide and pleading. And black, she noticed.  
"Yes," Bella replied truthfully, her voice week. Edward smiled her perfect crocked smile. It was beautiful, of course, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Will you give me another chance?" He asked, his voice hopeful.  
A lump formed in Bella's throat as she stared at the beautiful boy right in front of her. Ok, maybe boy wasn't the right word. He _was_ over 100 years old. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and murmured slowly, "No."


	4. One Unread Message

**ONE UNREAD MESSAGE**  
Bella Swan has lived in Forks her whole life. Sure, she hates it. But, for her fathers sake, she put ups with the rain, the cold and the small-town-feel of it all. I mean, he couldn't cook. At all. She's very reserved and usually keeps herself to herself. She's not popular at school, although that Mike Newton seems to always want her attention, and she likes it that way. Her only real friends are Angella Webber, a quiet girl, like Bella, who is very loyal and sweet, and Alice Cullen, a short pixie-like girl who is far too lively for her own good.  
Then there's Edward Masen. He's also lived in Forks his whole life with his mother, Elizabeth Masen. His father died when he was just a kid. Edward's a popular jock. He plays football, is dating the head chearleader, and is extreemly good looking. Secretly, however, he wants to write. He wants to go to Harvard and become an author. But he couldn't possibly tell a soul. Bella's had a crush on him for ages but he never seems to notice her.  
Both Edward and Bella once went on the school chatrooms and met their soulmates. Each other. They email, text and im but they've never seen or spoken to one another. Still, they tell each other everything about themselves, including all their secrets.  
What will happen when Edward, or HarvardBoy17, asks Bella, or SeethroughSwan, to meet him at midnight in the middle of the dancefloor at the masked prom? Will she go? Will they find out who their soulmate is? Will Edward love Bella despite the fact she could never be 'good enough for him'? Will Bella freak when she finds out that the same boy she's had a crush on for ages is also her soulmate? What will happen next? You decide.


	5. Centre Stage

**CENTRE STAGE**

Based off the song _Suddenly_ by _Ashley Tisdale_. This is about a different Bella, one who's shy, reserved and always kept herself to herself, who moves to Forks. Suddenly she's getting all the attentionand she remembers why she hated it. That is until she meets the Cullens. They come back from an family holiday to Denali around a week after Bella's arrival. Bella has biology with the bronze haired cullen. She nits next to him and they get talking. To her suprise, Bella finds she can really open out to the bronze haired Cullen, or Edward. But he's popular, beautiful and very intresting. Why would he like someone like Bella. Nonetheless, the attention Edward's giving her means she gets more attention from others. Will she be OK with this and get to know him better or will she hate the attention he's brought her and ignore him completely.

All human. Long story. First person.

I have actually written a first chapter to this. You can view it here. You don't have to use it, it's just to help you get introduced to Bella's personality and her arrival.


	6. My Beautiful Neighbors

**MY BEAUTIFUL NEIGHBORS**

You love the Twilight series and refuse to believe that Vampires aren't real. Your friends and family think your insane but that doesn't stop you believing.

One day a family move into the house next to yours. They're called the Wrights (with the exception of one of the kids who's family name is Rose) and they're a family of five. As soon as you meet them you know what they are. They have pale white skin that's ice cold, they're inhumanly beautiful, they're extremely graceful and they all have honey eyes. Ring any bells?

You decide to spend as much time with the new family as possible, trying to learn everything about them. Slowly you find yourself falling for the Wright boy. Will you ever be able to tell them you know their secret? What if they run away as soon as they find out you know? Could you bear to live without _him_?

**The Family**

Father:  
Phillip Wright  
_Age:_ 29  
_Occupation: _Teacher

Mother:  
Julie Wright  
_Age:_ 27  
_Occupation: Head Cheif_

Daughter:  
Tamara Wright  
_Age:_ 16  
Adopted  
In a couple with Benjamin Rose.

Son #1:  
Daniel Wright  
_Age:_ 16  
Adopted  
Single.

Son #2:  
Benjamin Rose  
_Age:_ 17  
Adopted  
In a couple with Tamara Wright.


End file.
